


Heat

by nagayasu



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: A Little bit of Fluff?, DT sex, Devil Trigger, F/M, Smut, devil sex, period, sex with Nero's devil form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu
Summary: Does human have heat-cycles? If so, it would explain so much as to why you were being so sexed up recently. Thankfully your boyfriend was available to help relieve your sexual hunger. With so much sex happening for the past few days, Nero couldn't help but ask if you were a succubus.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. I couldn't help it. I said that Leon's fic would be my last one for 2020 before my internship. Since rn is my one week holiday, I took advantage of it and started typing whatever comes into my mind. I've started playing DmC5 3 days ago and finished it yesterday. I gotta say, I do like Nero with short hair better. HE'S SO CUTE. Thus, this fic. I'll probably go missing again before my next update. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fic! :D Do leave a comment if you want to! <3

“A—are you sure you’re not a succ-ah! Succubus?” Nero’s brows furrowed, trying to hold himself together despite wanting to fall apart from your relentless tongue flicking over the slit on his cock head. You loved how Nero’s whole body betrayed his somewhat cool façade; the erotic face he made, the desperate buck of his hips wanting more stimulus, his hand behind your head to encourage you to take more of him and most prominently—his moans… oh, the moan of his high. You loved it.

How many times had it been today? Thrice was it? You had fucked Nero thrice today and yet the thirst still hasn’t been quenched. Humans didn’t have any heat-cycles but somehow you were very horny since a few days ago, and your poor boyfriend had been a subject of your glorious fuck fest in attempt to relieve the biting hunger.

“If I am, you’d be dead already” you smiled, licking your lips—tasting Nero’s salty precum that came out of his slit. “Humans don’t have mating season” he said, trying to sit up but you stopped him by putting a finger over his chest.

“We don’t” you had been naked the whole day. It was pointless to dress up anyway, considering that you were hot for it and wanted to be on the go whenever you want. “It’s troublesome to be so” you bit your lip “ _horny_ ” your pupils dilated at the sight of your boyfriend’s red face. He looked like a wounded animal, like something you had caught and made into your sex slave.

Your hands reached out to the box of condoms and frowned at it being empty. _Should’ve stocked up instead of buying one box every time_ ; you thought and threw it aside. Despite the lack of contraception, you went on with your ministrations and lined your cunt with Nero’s throbbing cock. Nero’s eyes followed your movements.

“We’re out of condoms and have done it three times, (y/n)” you stopped at your tracks. Nero’s words made you self-conscious that you got off from straddling him. He may be your boyfriend but he’s right—Nero must’ve been tired from all the endless fucking for the past few days that he needed a break.

“I’m sorry…” you bit your lip in apology, unable to look him in the eye and walked off to the closet, finding something to wear. “(y/n)!” Nero called out but you ignored him. It was Nero’s week off and he needed the rest but the moment he got home, you had pounced and ate him up.

_You’re so fucking selfish!_ ; you mentally scolded yourself and made your way out of the room, disregarding Nero’s calls.

Nero cursed to himself and got up. His muscles ached from the lovemakings with you but he didn’t mean to say it in a way that it wasn’t fun. He was worried that you were overworking your body on the sex—and that you were both out of condoms and he could get you pregnant. He walked out of the room, still naked and went looking for you around the house.

Your boyfriend found you curled up on the couch, your face cupped by your hands.

_Was she crying because I denied her sex?_ ; Nero couldn’t understand it. “(y/n)” he called out which you quickly wiped your face; a rather futile attempt in masking that you’ve been crying. He knew it already anyway.

“Y—yeah?” you responded, looking away from his gaze. You couldn’t control the hunger—it was fucking demanding and you were lost in it. Now you just gotta deal with it and with whatever Nero was prepared to lecture you with.

Nero’s hand held your chin, making you look up at him. It didn’t help that he was still stark naked. “Babe—I worry about your fragile body. You’re human after all” there was that look of concern in his face. You knew about you boyfriend’s heritage and it didn’t matter to you if he was part devil.

“And we’re out of condoms. You could get pregnant” he added. “You don’t wanna have babies with me?” you shot him back a question, earning yourself a small laugh from the man you love.

“Of course I do” he kissed your tear-stained cheek and rubbed circles on your shoulder blades. You turned to face Nero; sincerity reflected in his eyes. God, you love this man. “You still wanna?” he asked, trying to pick up from where you both left off. You laughed at his wittiness.

“I have a request…” you bit your lip, rubbing your thighs together in embarrassment. Should you ask it of him? He’s your boyfriend after all. It’s alright, isn’t it? He could say no if he doesn’t want to. It doesn’t hurt to ask.

“What is it, babe?” a small beam across Nero’s lips. His baby blues were so beautiful.

“Can—can I have your devil dick?” you looked down, twiddling your fingers. From the side of your eyes, you could see Nero’s mouth was slightly agape. Frankly, he didn’t expect such request, but you were horny after all. Made sense.

“Are you sure?” Nero wanted to make sure if that was truly what you wanted. You nodded.

“Come”

*

“You sure you want this?” how gentlemanly of him to ask you again. And again, you nodded. You were lucky to see it first-hand; Nero’s transformation from human to devil. His fingers turned into claws and there were blue spectral hands and wings around him. It was beautiful.

Who would’ve thought Nero would blush at the sight of your sparkling eyes? You were enthralled by the sight of it—and what’s more? The sight of his devil cock. It wasn’t longer by much but damn, you could see the girth of it and was already salivating.

Curious, you reached out to tug the shaft of his devilish dick and started licking, earning a mixture of groan and growl from Nero. His claw hands ran through your hair and gently scratched your scalp, making you hum against his cock. Once you were done slicking him up, you lied on the bed and was ready for the fuck of your life.

Nero had wanted to make you wet but to his surprise, you were already so. Even more lubricated. He smiled, showing fangs in replace of his teeth before going on his descent into you. The stretch of his girth made releases a moan you’ve never heard yourself made before, much to Nero’s delight. “That sounds sexy” he chuckled against your neck and with the help of his spectral hands, your boyfriend adjusted you in a position which gives him more access and you all the more mind-numbing pleasure.

“F—fuck!” you cursed, feeling the ridges of his cock massaging your insides as he pistoned into you with a steady rhythm. Nero’s thrusts went out of tempo when your cunt tightened around his length, making him growl “you—you’re so tight!” he pumped into you and was more than able to hit your sensitive g-spot repetitively.

Your mouth was endlessly releasing lewd sounds that was music to Nero’s ears. In fact, it gave him the initiative to thrust harder, burying more of his dick into your tight cavern. “I’m going to move faster now” he said to which you nod. You imagined it’ll take him a while to start thrusting faster, but no. It was almost immediately after your response when Nero began fucking you fast and hard. His speed gave you no time to process the amount of pleasure he was showering you with. Your toes curled as you pulled him closer to your body using your legs.

“N—Nero!!! Ah—ah—I’m…I’m…” you tried to form words but he knew what you had wanted to say. It made Nero thrust harder into you, bringing forth a merciless pace with his dick hitting the entrance of your womb. The coil that had formed inside your stomach finally came undone. Sparks went flying in your sights and half-lidded eyes. You were sure you salivated at the side of your mouth.

Nero gave a few more thrusts before he came spilling his hot seed into you. You could see a flash of bright blue light and saw that Nero was in his human form again, catching his breath after fucking you hard. “That—that was… wow” he gave you a thumbs up before falling onto the bed next to you.

_He’s so fucking cute._

“How was your first sex with a devil?” Nero asked, turning his head to look at you.

“Hey—it’s not just any devil. It’s my boyfriend!” he laughed, light blush dusted his cheeks. Nero was relieved that his devil form didn’t bother you. “I’ve no words for it” you added.

“That good, huh?” he asked, burying his face on the bed.

“Don’t worry—I love your human dick too” and tickled Nero’s sides. The both of you cuddled after the tiring sex you just shared.

*

Nero had bought morning after pills and a few boxes of condoms while you stayed home.

“The pharmacist said that you’re to take this within 72 hours. I say we can have sex without condom until then and take the pill hours before?” Nero was impressed at his genius brain. Truth is, he loved the feeling of emptying his load into you.

“I don’t think we can” you said, walking out of the toilet. You had finally understood the reason to why you were so hot for sex the past few days.

“Why not?” Nero looked like a boy who had just dropped his ice-cream.

“I’m on my period now”

The room fell silent for a while. It was Nero who first broke the quiet.

“You still can have sex, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's predicament is based on my own. Usually a week/few days before my period, I would get heated in a way. It's troublesome really. I wonder if there are other people facing this too.


End file.
